


Short Stories

by Dentss



Category: Dear David
Genre: Horror, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentss/pseuds/Dentss
Summary: a collection of short stories i guess





	Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one part of the dear david story,, literally wrote this on impulse 5 seconds after listening to the story for the millionth time

I heard the alarm blaring and scrambled to shut it off as I groggily sat up in bed. I had an alarm set for 6am so at first I was just annoyed by my alarm going off, but then I realised the early morning light wasn't filtering through the curtains. When I opened my eyes it was pitch black, obviously not like the golden hues I'd expected.

I didn't get up; an uneasy feeling settled over my entire body and I felt too afraid to move. I don't know what overcame me just then. Maybe I was just tired, or maybe it was something more than that but either way I felt sick to my stomach. I just tugged the sheets closer and stared. You know the way that you stare at the darkness when you feel like you're being watched at night? Your eyes never leave one spot, it's a weird feeling like the second you move your eyes from that spot something is going to be there. I was so tired, I just desperately wanted to go back to sleep. But my brain protested that if I closed my eyes, something will get me.

A few minutes passed until I realised my eyes were in the completely wrong place and I gazed to my bedside table to see a floating dismembered head. It's burned into my head; the gaping mouth, the big black eyes and dear god the thing's head was an abomination. Imagine the appearance of someone who has been hit with a bat hard in the side of their head. It was dented in this kind of 'L' shape, broken in a way nobody could survive.  
It hovered there for a moment, silent, before my senses finally kicked back in and I threw myself back across my bed, wanting to get as far away as possible from it.  
"Holy fucking shit!" I screamed, eyes wide, burning. "Oh god get away from me! What happened to you?"  
It croaked, gurgled, then grinned. "It feels good~"

I woke up in a cold sweat, turned on the light and didn't sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
